loufandomcom-20200222-history
Kōsuke Ueki
Kosuke Ueki is the main character in the series The Law of Ueki and The Law of Ueki Plus. He is in class 1-C of Hinokuni Junior and the leader of the Ueki team. Background Kosuke initially met his adopted family after he was sent down to Earth from the Celestial World by Pag, Kosuke's biological father, with the intention of enrolling his son in the Battle of the Supernatural Powers, in hopes of becoming the next celestial king. When Kosuke was in grade school, he was playing and showing off to his friends by balancing on top a building, only to lose his balance. Fortunately for Kosuke, he was saved by Mr K in the nick of time. When Kosuke and Mr K meet again, he pretended not to remember him, as he didn't want to owe Mr. K anything. When Mr. K destroy a tree to demonstrate his power, Kosuke asked if there was a way to revive the tree. Mr K nods and gives Kosuke the power to turn trash into trees. Personality tried to hurt Sakura Suzuki and the little kid, he stepped up and protected them]] Kosuke is an all around nice guy. He will fight for a friend or even a stranger without expecting anything in return. Kosuke even saved Robert Haydn, his enemy, from falling debris during the battle in Dogura Mansion. Kosuke has a strong sense of justice and greatly dislikes people who exploits others or do selfish things. Kosuke doesn't care much for his talents, near the beginning of the series, and threw many away to help those in need. He is hard to read and is often misjudged because of his idiotic behavior. According to a short profile of the main characters of The Law of Ueki (published in the end of manga vol. 16 by the author), one of Kosuke's hobbies is cleaning up his town. In the first volume of the manga, Kosuke is seen planting trees in the town park. Kosuke also does not care that he was adopted and see's his adoptive father as his real father seen when he talked to Pag his real father. Kosuke is also a very straightforward person as he revealed his secret of being a celestial without any hesitation to his sister and his father and casually told them everything about the competition, Appearance Kosuke has spiked up green hair along with large, sharp eyes. The pupils are very small and black. He is usually seen with tee shirts, long pants and pinkish-red shoes. After meeting with Tenko, Kosuke has sported him on his left arm. Tenko, in his accessory form, stretches from Kosuke's wrist to his elbow. Kosuke bears a striking resemblance to Pag, possessing similar dark gray eyes and spiky dark green hair. Throughout the beginning of the series, he is usually seen in his school uniform, which consists of a white shirt and black pants, as well as a backpack and red and white shoes. Abilities Kosuke is initially given the ability to turn trash into trees by Mr K. As a celestial being, he has many sacred weapons that he can summon at any point in time during a battle. Kosuke gains a new weapon for every level he attains. He quickly rose to level eight with the help Tenko, his fellow celestial beast. After helping Kosuke reach level eight, Tenko was going to try and help him reach level nine. However, if Kosuke succeeds, Tenko would die as a result. In the end, Kosuke, Ai and co were able to persuade Tenko to give up on this idea. Tree Making Skills Although the power to turn trash into trees may seem weak, Kosuke is capable of manipulating his power very well to get the upper hand in battles. Even when faced at a disadvantage, Kosuke manages to beat tougher opponents with hundreds of more talents than he does without much difficulty. Kosuke's power also allows him to create any type of tree he so desires, as seen during his battle with Maruo Taira, growing chestnuts from the tree branches to counter Maruo's fire attacks. Intelligence Although Kosuke lost the talent to study, he is still very smart. Kosuke wins most of his battles by outsmarting his opponents. Additionally, Kosuke uses relatively little time to figure out the secrets of his opponents' attacks, allowing him to counter them quickly, putting his opponents to a disadvantage. He is also a considerably fast learner, being able to copy Ho Li's Secret of the Count of Monte Cristo after only having seen it once. Sacred Weapons After Kosuke found out he was a heavenly being, he was able to use the power of the Sacred Weapons which give him enough power to defeat the Robert's Ten. Since he has the power of the Sacred Weapons as well as the power given to him by Kobayashi this make Kosuke a Neo , which is a heavenly being who has a power (Kosuke with the power to turn trash into trees). Then the power merges with their Sacred Weapons like Kosuke's Kurogane which for Kosuke is a large cannon that grows out from a tree and fires a large ball of wooden strands at the opponent unlike the normal one which is a cannon that grows form the arm and fire a ball of stone. His Sacred Weapons are more powerful than most because of him being a Neo overpowering most heavenly beings. He can use more than one sacred treasure weapon at the same time because of his given ability. Kosuke's Sacred Treasures may be stronger than most but the downside is they are too heavy to use in mid air. Level 2 Kosuke's level 2 is the power to reversing other's power back to the original object. Has explained by Kobayashi the foundation of the power to turn trash into trees is different from all the others. Unlike all the other powers which are one-way abilities which change A into B, Kosuke's is the only one that isn't one-way and can be recycled. Since Kosuke's level 1 is the power to turn trash into trees he can take a piece of the trees he made and use it as trash to make more trees. has explained by Kobayashi his level 2 is adding the recycling effect to his opponents power changing B back to A no matter how many times they change A into B but Kosuke can only use this power after saying reverse. This makes Kosuke unbeatable against power users, but not heavenly beings. With this power he can change any power back to what it was changing bombs back into beads and steel back into towels. He can also fuse this power with his sacred weapons. Heavenly strength Although Kosuke's not that good at hand to hand combat after his second fight with Li Ho he found out how he utilized his inner power to perform powerful attacks and did the same with his heavenly power at the cost of him knocked unconscious mindlessly fighting with his bones creaking. During his fight with Baron he learned how to use this while still remaining conscious and as will as his bones remaining perfect. However he was still not strong enough to defeat Baron with it. After a long fight Kosuke discovers his own unique fighting style to throw Baron off balance. After the match with Baron, Kosuke learned how to use hand to hand combat and the sacred treasures at the same time. Against Baron he only used his heavenly powers to break down his guard. Soon he learned if he used the power to increase his strength he could better control the heavy Sacred treasures in mid air using pick and Namihana to attack Multiple missiles. Grab power After going to another dimension in the Plus manga adaption to save all humanities memory from plus, he obtains the power of grabbing through the form of a mop using the hairs of the mop. It is said that Kosuke cannot use his power or the treasures for fear of losing his last two talents, so he holds on to this power and uses it through the entire manga. Although he is mocked by his opponent when he first gained the power, stating that he couldn't fight with that power, he replied by stating that he would use it to protect others. Initially Kosuke can only make the mop hairs go in one direction, but after some training he can change the mop's direction in mid flight. The weakness of his power is he cannot grab anything he cannot see. Trivia * In the anime, he has light green hair while in the manga, it is darker. * He is the only character that can see things that cannot be seen by others like for example the weaknesses of his/her opponent. * Ai stated that even though Kosuke doesn't use his brain he can still outsmart his opponent by luck or strategy. * Ueki can be translated as 'plant tree', perhaps that's the reason he gets green hair and has a skill for making tree by using his extraordinary powers. References Navigation ca:Kosuke Ueki Category:Male Category:Power users Category:Heavenly beings Category:Robert's Ten Category:Team Ueki Category:Hinokuni Junior High students